How
by NMarr
Summary: She was the great the queen. She was his closest ally. She was once his. She was now Gwaine's. He wasn't angry, Arthur just wanted to know how.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stood wearily, his eyes glued to the window. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of his drink. This shouldn't disturb him like this. He should be happy. He tried to remind himself as his pursed lips turned into a deep frown. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He was a fool, a fool for being upset, a fool for not noticing before, and an even bigger fool for not being able to tear his eyes away. The signs were always there weren't they? He gulped down what was left of his drink. He shouldn't, he couldn't keep looking at them, at Gwaine and Andrivette. She looked beautiful as ever. The bottoms of her trousers were muddy and torn. Her tunic was still tucked into her belt. Her long hair was wild from the wind, a smile just barely creeping on her lips. It was the kind of smile Arthur recognized. It was the smile she would only give her brother and to him. She never allowed herself to express any emotion, but here, she looked happy. She pulled on the large, beautiful horse's reigns effortlessly. She was back from her morning ride. She never said where; she always rode a different route. Arthur once asked to join her only to be politely rejected. The only thing she said was, "No one can kill me if they do not know where I am going."

It made him feel a bit better to see Gwaine waiting and not riding with her. His small achievement was soon shattered as Gwaine helped her off her horse with open arms. She didn't need it. No. She made a point of showing everyone. Heck, she was a better rider than everyone. She was a better fighter, a better swordsman than everyone. She was a better ruler than Arthur could ever hope to be. Why was she being so complaisant with Gwaine? He observed bitterly as she gave him that smile and placed her hands on his shoulders. She hopped off and Gwaine, ridiculous Gwaine lingered his hands on her waist for what seemed like centuries. Had they no shame? She was a queen in foreign land and she was gallantly smitten with his knight. Arthur sighed. Now he was distorting the truth and making Anne look like some tavern woman. In reality Gwaine had just helped her off the horse and quickly took his hands off her. In reality, the people of Camelot had always loved her. In reality, she had befriended all the knights.

Arthur groaned as he saw Andrivette not able to control her laughter. He saw that proud, and, wow. Was Gwaine actually being shy? He couldn't believe it. Gwaine, his knight Gwaine, looked proud yet flustered. He made her laugh. To anyone else it would seem great that someone had actually succeeded in making the queen show some emotion beyond determination, but Arthur saw it differently. Gwaine was breaking her barriers. He sighed. They looked happy. They were talking aimlessly, most likely about nonsense, but they looked happy. Anne had always been amused by Gwaine's mindless chatter.

"Guinevere's over there." Arthur jumped slightly as a long, pale finger flicked into view. He pursed his lips as he turned to his smirking servant.

"I don't know what you're talking about and do you ever knock, Mer_lin." _He slapped his hand away, stepping away from the window. Merlin frowned slightly as he rubbed his now red hand.

"_Ow._I didn't mean to scare you, sire." His frown quickly turned into a slight smirk. Merlin turned to the window, smiling as he watched his friends. "You know perfectly well what I meant." His tone turned serious.

"You didn't scare me. I knew perfectly well when you entered my chambers." Arthur glared at him. He was not in the mood for Merlin's banter. "And no I don't. I'm just concerned for her. We all know that Gwaine isn't exactly the ideal mate. I'm sure every woman and tavern in Camelot would agree."

"No you're not. You know full well the kind of man Gwaine is and so does Anne. I've never seen him this way, Arthur." Merlin kept his gaze on them, his smile growing larger as Gwaine took Anne's hands into his. A pillow to the back of his head reminded him of Arthur's current impossible state.

"Would you stop smiling like some love-sick woman?"

"Would you stop trying to cover up your feelings? Would you remember you're engaged to the most wonderful woman?" Arthur shoved Merlin away from the window, leaning his head against it. He sighed deeply.

"I know. Believe me, I love Guinevere and I couldn't possibly imagine my life without her. It's just seeing Anne with Gwaine…" He turned his gaze from Anne and Gwaine who were walking towards the castle's entrance, to Guinevere, who was talking to some villagers. Her beautiful smile lit up the whole place. Guinevere, Gwen. There was no woman like her, and she wanted to be his. There was no man luckier than he.

"Then why are you so jealous of Gwaine?" Merlin spoke softly over his shoulder.

"I have no idea. I've never seen her with anyone else."

"Her love isn't yours to control. You're being unfair to her, to Gwaine, and to Gwen."

"I know, Merlin. Believe me, I know. Don't you think I would love to not feel this way? I thought my feelings for her were long forgotten, but…"

"But what?" Arthur turned to Merlin, suddenly growing annoyed again. He pushed past him.

"But this is none of your business and you should make yourself useful and go fetch Gwaine."

"Why do need Gwaine?" Merlin looked incredulously at him. "Useful? I've spent the whole morning washing your smelly clothes, cleaning your filthy armor, and polishing your stupid sword!"

"It's none of your business and what of my boots? Am I supposed to walk around my kingdom barefoot?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, biting his tongue.

"I'll go get Gwaine and clean your boots, dollophead."

"I'm your King."

"Alright, I'll go get Sir Gwaine and clean your royal boots, King Dollophead."

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and get out." The king crossed his arms and looked at Merlin menacingly. Merlin quickly hurried out of his chambers, just able to close the door when something collided with it. Arthur shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. Ah, Merlin, always there to make him feel better. He snorted; he would die before he ever told Merlin that.

* * *

"And it just disappeared?"

"Yes! All of it!"

"And of course you had nothing to do with it?"

"Nothing at all. One moment I'm outside the tavern surrounded by men on horses, and the next, nothing!"

"Nothing, nothing?"

"Well, not nothing. I tried investigating and the place was only filled with women. No men, no horses, just women and cattle and they all disappeared right before my eyes."

Merlin laughed lightheartedly as he approached the pair. Andrivette was staring at Gwaine incredulously, an amused smile playing on her lips. Gwaine actually looked serious to his surprise.

"He even believes his stories." Merlin piped in, clamping a hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

"Poor thing. He's been in and out of taverns so much he believes his drunken dreams." Anne shook her head then looked at Merlin with her usual reserved smile. "Where have you been Merlin? We missed you in the morning; I even made sure your breakfast was ready and served next to mine and Rowan's."

"First the two of you insult me then you pretend I'm not even here and why don't I ever get to join you and Rowan for breakfast?" Gwaine's thick, raspy voice was laced with playfulness.

"Horses and men don't just disappear Gwaine, however convenient." Merlin quipped.

"You would probably eat all our food." Anne smiled slightly before clearing her throat. "Besides, I don't think it would be the right time for my brother to know about… about… well about you." She turned to Gwaine.

"What, that he eats everything in sight?" Merlin attempted to make things more lighthearted. He knew perfectly well what Anne was referring to. Actually, he knew as much about her that didn't involve her kingdom and royal secrets and she knew plenty about Merlin. Truth be told he had been surprised by the woman's openness with him.

"I do believe that is common knowledge my queen." Gwaine picked up on Merlin's mood.

"Don't play coy with me." Anne tugged slightly at Merlin's scarf. He laughed.

"Are you just getting in?" Merlin already knew the answer judging by the time and Anne's wild hair and red cheeks.

"Yes, I took my morning ride and delivered some rations to the villagers." She nodded, slipping her leather gloves off.

"And Gwaine followed like a pup?"

"A trained pup." She agreed, with a slight smile.

"I am still standing right here!" Gwaine huffed. "And you wouldn't have it any other way, love."

"Heh. I do believe you were going to tell me what happened after the horses and men disappeared."

"That is going to have to wait, my queen. The king awaits Gwaine's presence in his chambers." Merlin cut in.

"In his chambers, this is a social visit then?" Gwaine joked. Anne looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you still calling him princess in front of the other knights?" She sighed, and Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think it's about that. Come on; better get going before he starts throwing things again." He motioned towards the grand stairs.

"Oh my god Merlin, Is he still throwing things at you? I'll have a few choice words with that idiot later." Anne said sternly, although Merlin couldn't miss the fondness in her voice. It was funny. She talked about Arthur rather fondly, but she probably was going to berate him later. Merlin smiled at her.

"Of course you will. I would actually love that breakfast after I escort Gwaine to the king's chambers…"

"I expect you to meet me in ten minutes."

* * *

Gwaine couldn't help the ridiculous smile forming on his lips. What was the point in hiding it? He was alone with Merlin, in an empty hallway. His laugh echoed along their quiet footsteps. Merlin laughed along with him. He didn't know why they were laughing, but he kept laughing. Gwaine had a very infectious laugh.

"Why are we laughing?" Merlin tried to ask between laughter.

"I'm happy Merlin! I can't help it!" He smiled brightly at him.

"Happy? More like completely in love." Gwaine was even walking differently.

"Love, happiness, it's all the same." If only Arthur could see him this way. Maybe then he would stay out of their lives.

"You've gone mad. I'll have to tell Anne to take it easy with you."

"Her simple existence is capable of making me run into battle, naked, covered in honey and armed only with bread."

Merlin stopped in his tracks, desperately trying to erase that image in his mind.

"I fear to think what a kiss would do."

"A kiss? Oh Merlin, you should see me after we-."

"OH! All right, look Gwaine, we're here! We are at Arthur's chambers!" Merlin started to knock loudly on the door. He did not need to know what Gwaine and Anne were doing. Gwaine's amused smirk soon erupted into laughter.

"Are your ears turning red? Oh, a blushing virgin, Merlin? It even rhymes!"

"Arthur!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything pertaining to Merlin. Hello, I was feeling depressed over Gwaine, so I needed to write something where he's happy. I just changed Eira from season 5 to season 3. Reviews would be wonderful!

* * *

Arthur sat up abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over. He stormed towards his door.

"What on Earth are you doing? I would say you were about to knock down my door, but we all know that's not possible!" He looked at a relieved Merlin extremely annoyed. The loud banging on his door was enough to set him over the edge. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, you did tell me to knock!" Merlin met him with a large smile.

"Knock, Merlin, not awake the dead and why are your ears red?" Arthur stepped aside. It was always impossible to miss Merlin's ears, but they were a crimson red. Merlin walked straight towards the King's desk.

"A blushing virgin." Gwaine smiled easily, as he walked past Arthur. "Is everything all right, sire?" He turned to Arthur, his smile growing serious.

"Oh, yes, I just wanted to have a few words with you." He motioned towards his desk, where Merlin was busy glaring at Arthur.

"You didn't even eat. I spent all morning making this and you don't even touch it?"

"Merlin." Arthur sighed, gesturing towards the door.

"Great, now you're kicking me out."

"All right mate, it's delicious." Gwaine said through a mouth full of food.

"At least someone appreciates what I do…" He muttered to himself as he closed the heavy door.

"You're going to kill him one day." Gwaine laughed lightly, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"That I will." Arthur grumbled. "He's impossible sometimes."

"Well, that is what happens with most marriages."

"_Gwaine_." Arthur looked at him with an exasperated look.

"Sorry, princess. You called for me?" Arthur tired hard not to sigh. After all these years and he was still referring to Arthur as princess. He shook his head, unsure how to start such a delicate conversation.

"Uh, yes I did. Look Gwaine, I'll get straight to it. It has come to my attention that you and Andrivette-."

"I was wondering when this was going to happen. To your credit, you caught on faster than Anne thought." Gwaine placed a hand on his knee. Looking back up, he tried to smile.

"Then it is true." Arthur sat back into his chair, taking a deep breathe. He knew it was, yet it still felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. Gwaine looked at him oddly. He couldn't read his expression. Gwaine grimaced.

"I should have talked to you first. I didn't plan for this to happen. At first I was just taken by her, I didn't mean for it to go farther. Arthur-." Arthur raised his hand. Gwaine looked remorseful, sullen. It was a stark contrast to his usual, happy demeanor. Arthur probably looked like that, he felt like that. He still didn't understand why. Maybe it was because how serious and deep Gwaine and Andrivette had gotten. It was more than he expected. Heck, he didn't even know why he called for Gwiane in the first place. It would have been better to pretend not to know anything.

"Do you love her? Do you love Andrivette?" He asked abruptly. Gwaine coughed awkwardly.

"I do." He nodded.

"Then why did you hesitate to answer?" Arthur stare bore into Gwaine's eyes.

"Well, you have to admit you are being a bit intense right now." He snapped. Gwaine stroked his beard, trying to remain calm. Arthur leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk.

"I care deeply for her, and for you, but I will not just sit here and let you hurt her."

"Hurt her? That's not even possible; if I even tried she would have had my head by now." Gwaine was more annoyed than angry. He knew he would have this talk eventually with Arthur, but he didn't imagine Arthur being so impossible, so jealous. "You're not being caring, you're being jealous. Wait, are you in love with her? Is that what this is all about?"

"This isn't about me, Gwaine-."

"Isn't it? Because if it wasn't, sire, then you would be happy for us." Arthur closed his mouth, his gaze sternly on the desk. Was this about him? Did he love her? He closed his eyes and sat back into his chair, grasping the arms.

"Let's just take a deep breath and calm down, alright? I didn't mean for this to end in an argument."

"Well I don't either. I'm your knight, your friend."

"I know, let's just start all over." Arthur rubbed his temple with one hand before looking at Gwaine. Both men remained quiet. Sighing, Arthur rests his hand back on the arm. "How, how it happen? How did this happen?

"Andrivette and I?"

"Yes."

"How did start?"

"Please." Gwaine looked at Arthur oddly.

"I don't really know. It was a slow thing. A smile, a touch, a kiss…"

"There had to be one moment where you realized you weren't just lusting after her." Gwaine rubbed the back of his head, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"I cared for her before she ever cared for me. It was months after meeting her and her men… Lancelot was still alive then and I had just gotten over Eira…"

* * *

It was nightfall and the only noises besides the large group of men were those of crickets and the cackling of the fire. The knights of Camelot and Thiadus surrounded the fire, laughing and relentlessly teasing each other, slowly warming up to each other. Andrivette, the queen, and Arthur, still the prince, had decided to take a walk around the woods, only taking Sir Leon, Merlin, and Sir Terrin with them.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" The young brother of Andrivette, Sir Rowan, looked curiously at the direction they had taken off to.

"Well, nothing fun if they brought Leon and Sir Terrin with them." Gwaine joked.

"Arthur took Merlin, as well." Lancelot took a seat next to Sir Percival, accepting the flask of water handed to him.

"Merlin doesn't count, Arthur takes him everywhere." Elyan added.

"When he says he's going alone, what he really means is he's taking Merlin with him." Gwaine looked at the four men sitting on the other side of the fire, who were now laughing.

"That I remember." Rowan commented, extending his legs toward the fire. "The first and last time we came to Camelot Prince Arthur was always dragging him around everywhere."

"Do you really remember? You were just a lad all those years ago…" Sir Terrin's low, deep voice startled the knights.

"Terrin! Where is my sister?" Rowan stood up quickly.

"On their way, I got thirsty and judging by the laughs, it is more interesting here than there." Terrie took Rowan's place, grabbing a flask.

"Speaking of your sister…" Gwaine piped up, removing his cape. Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan groaned.

"She's our queen Sir Gwaine." One of the other knights, Sir Bryce, told him sternly.

"A dangerous one at that." Terrin interjected. No one knew the queen better than him. He was her right hand man, her beta, her best friend and ally.

"I'm just asking… So what's her status? Is there a King of Thiadus?" Gwaine held out his hands innocently. Elyan shook his head, shifting towards Gwaine next to him.

"Gwaine, she doesn't even tolerate you."

"Most people don't." Percival, next to Elyan, laughed.

"I haven't seen my sister with anyone since Arthur." Rowan thought out loud.

"Be quiet, boy." Terrin turned to glare at the young knight.

"Whoa now, Andrivette and Arthur? No. You're kidding." Gwaine smiled widely, leaning in.

"I don't think that's any of our business." Lancelot tried to detour Gwaine.

"Oh come on, Lance. Aren't you the least bit curious what happened with them?" Gwaine reached over his other two fellow knights to nudge Lancelot.

"Aren't you the curious one, Sir Gwaine?" Andrivette stood directly behind him, looking down at him with a raised brow. Arthur stood behind her, his arms crossed, and Merlin and Leon next to him, trying not to double over in laughter.

"Only when it comes to beauty like you, my queen." That earned a round of laughter and an eye roll from Arthur. Anne remained quiet.

"Ma'am." Lancelot quickly stood, offering his place on the log and his hand.

"Thank you Lancelot." She smiled slightly at him, accepting his help. Rowan looked at her funny. He had never seen Anne accept anyone's hand. She walked over the log and sat down. "I've told you many times to call me Anne though." She said sternly. Arthur clamped a hand on Gwaine's back and shoved him off the log, taking his place.

"Must you be so nosy?" Arthur looked down at his knight, who was now complaining about being shoved off.

"I was just taking an interest in Anne's life."

"You can call me Ma'am." Andrivette quipped. That earned another round of laughter. "Why don't you tell us about your love life, seeing as you're so interested?" Merlin, who had been attending the fire, snorted.

"If he does that we'll never sleep." Merlin took a seat on the ground, next to the queen.

"Come on Sir Gwaine, I'm sure you've had many lovers. Tell us!" Sir Gilbert eagerly joined in. He welcomed any distraction from being in the cold, away from his pregnant wife and home.

"I have always wondered how you manage to get all the beautiful ones." Elyan agreed.

"Men, they are women, not objects." Anne sighed, yet a smiled slightly. "So, tell us Gwaine."

"Alright, but we are not going to sleep then, my queen." Gwaine turned to her with a flirty smile. "Although, none of these women can compare to you."

"'Ma'am." Anne reminded him.

"You don't stop do you?" Arthur took a small sip of his flask.

"Stop failing miserably with the queen and get on with your story." Sir Leon sat down next to him. He was curious. "No matter where we go, women are always running towards Gwaine."

"It's incredible." Lancelot added. He sat next to Merlin on the ground, his legs extended.

"I'm starting to think all that mead is what gets you all the women." Merlin piped in.

"The last thing you need is an excuse to spend more time in the tavern, Merlin." Arthur quickly berated his servant.

"Alright! The first girl was many years ago, when I was still a boy…"

* * *

Hours later, Gwaine was getting to the end of his last story. For hours, everyone had been laughing, gasping, and shaking their heads, but Gwaine's last story had them taken with pity.

"She used me. I loved her. I thought she loved me. I wanted so desperately to give her everything: a home, a life, a family. I was just her pay. She didn't care about the consequences of her actions, the people they could have hurt. She didn't care." Gwaine's gaze was fixed on the fire. His small smile disappeared. The rest of the knights, Merlin, Arthur, and Anne looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Gwaine. If we had known who she really was…" Lancelot trailed off. The traitor had hurt his friend, and he couldn't help but think he could have done something.

"She was nothing mate." Percival stood and walked towards Gwaine, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We got to her before anyone else got hurt." Arthur assured him, placing his hand on Gwaine's other shoulder.

"Eira was not really who you thought she was." Leon chimed in.

"Guys, it's fine really. I'm fine." Gwaine offered a small smile. He really had gotten over Eira and her betrayal.

"Are you sure?" Elyan looked at him. Andrivette walked towards her men, starting a different conversation with them, leaving the others to talk.

"He is." Merlin quietly said. He knew the pain Gwaine went through; Merlin had been there through it all. He remembered the time Gwaine had first truly smiled. The smile that told him that he was fine.

"Good. Well, it is extremely late and we should get some sleep to return to Camelot as soon as possible." Arthur stood, addressing everyone. "Merlin, get more firewood." He kicked at the dying fire.

"What? Me? It's nighttime, there's dangerous animals, and you're surrounded by knights!" Merlin protested. He was already comfortable on ground.

"I'll go with you!" Andrivette and Lancelot spoke at the same time. They smiled oddly, and then walked off with Merlin in tow.

"Merlin, you could probably light up the woods and kill every predator with one hand." Anne stated as soon as they were away from the others.

"He's a good actor." Lancelot smiled as he gathered pieces of wood.

"Leoht." Merlin chanted as a ball of light appeared on his hand. He smiled at Lancelot and Anne. "Maybe, but it is certainly great to not have to hide."

* * *

Hearing the subtle footsteps, Andrivette quickly and quietly sat up. Looking around, everyone was still asleep. The sky was a dark blue color and it was bitterly cold. It was the time between night and day. The fire had long died out. Gwaine was standing between some trees, his back to them. She looked at his dark figure, unsure whether to speak to him or leave him alone. Gwaine and Anne weren't exactly close friends like her and Lancelot and Merlin had been. She quietly stood up, making sure not to wake her brother, or the others around her. She walked towards him quietly.

"This is a beautiful time." He whispered, his gaze not leaving the lake before him." He, like the rest of them, had taken his armor off. Anne moved her hands up and down her arms, standing next to him. It was a beautiful site: a crystal clear lake surrounded by lush trees and flowers.

"It's my favorite time of the day." She confessed. She was never one to talk about personal matters. Although Gwaine was surprised, he didn't show it. He liked the relaxed mood. Tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear, she continued. "This is usually when I take my morning ride. Everything is more beautiful, calm. Birds are just chirping and it smells like wet earth." She shrugged, smiling. The lake had entranced her as well.

For the first time, Gwaine looked at her, really looked at her. Her tight, long braid was coming undone. Her face was dirty, laced with dirt after days of travel. Her eyes were half opened and her lips were plastered with a relaxed, genuine smile. He observed every inch of her face from her warm, honey eyes, to the scar on her right cheek, to the barely visible line of her lips. There, dirty, tired, scarred and awed, she was stunning. He couldn't help but smile while looking at her. She didn't seem to notice, or care. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gwaine thought he was going to faint.

"Sometimes we're so certain that we're over things. That they can't hurt us anymore, and then suddenly they hit you like a club. Not only do you feel the pain but you feel foolish, embarrassed. It took me long to realize that this doesn't mean we are not over it. We're allowed to hurt, it just makes us human." Gwaine stopped smiling, but he kept staring at her intently. She opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Right." He managed to breathe out. Anne looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Good man." She laid a hand on his shoulder and Gwaine felt his world moving.

"Does this mean I can call you Anne, my queen?" He started to break out into a smile. She snorted.

"I don't think we're there quite yet." She joked. Merlin coughed awkwardly behind them. The pair jumped slightly at the sound. Anne quickly took her hand off Gwaine's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin eyed them.

"Yes, just offering Gwaine here some words." She started to walk towards the camp. "It would be great if you would help me fill the flasks." She looked back at them.

"Of course." Gwaine nodded at her, not taking his eyes off her. He kept looking at her in the same way.

"Gwaine? What's wrong?" Merlin elbowed him, a bit concerned.

"Y'know, she's the only woman we've seen for days. You should be concerned if I wasn't staring at her." He lied. Merlin laughed it off. Gwaine looked like a blind man seeing for the first time. He would tell him in time. Merlin walked after Anne, collecting the water flasks.

She returned to Gwaine, hands full of the containers. She kneeled next to the water, placing the flasks next to Gwaine's feet. She cupped her hands together, collecting water. First to drink, then she splashed some on her face. After a moment of trying to rub the dirt off she paused, placing the palm of her hands on her thighs. Gwaine hadn't taken his gaze off her. She looked at the lake intently, in total awe.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said just above a whisper.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."


End file.
